


Fun in the Snow

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Jazekiel Winter Festival, JazekielWinterFestival, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: "Jake is soaked, cold, and miserable. Had he known how much time and effort building a snowman took, he never would have agreed to help Cassandra. The people in those Hallmark movies and cartoons made it look so easy. "OR Jake and Ezekiel have a little fun in the snow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little drabble for the Jazekiel Winter Festival. I hope you like it!

Jake is soaked, cold, and miserable. Had he known how much time and effort building a snowman took, he never would have agreed to help Cassandra. The people in those Hallmark movies and cartoons made it look so easy. 

Somehow, Cassandra had managed to drag him, Ezekiel, and Baird to help her. Together, they had managed to build two snowmen that are about as tall as Ezekiel. Cassandra and Baird had gone inside to find a couple of scarves and hats for the snowmen. Meanwhile, he and Ezekiel were sent to the forest across the street to look for a couple of sticks that they could use as arms and some stones they could use as eyes for the snowmen. Jake currently has one stick and is looking for another good one that they can use. Ezekiel is… well, Jake doesn’t know where Ezekiel is. Looking around him, Jake doesn’t see any sign of him.

“He probably sneaked off somewhere warm and dry. Lucky him.” Jake grumbles to himself. He pauses to rub his gloved hands together, hoping to warm up his already numb fingers. His gloves are soaked through from building the snowmen so rubbing his hands together does nothing. Before Jake can resume his search, a snowball to the back of his head causes him to stumble forward in shock and drop the stick in his hands. Jake turns around slowly, a scowl on his face. A couple of feet away, Ezekiel has a snowball in his hand and a smug grin on his face. 

“No, don’t you throw that snowball! No...damnit!” The snowball hits Jake square in the chest. Ezekiel bursts into laughter at Jake’s scowl.

“I wish you could see your face right now!” Ezekiel says between laughs. “It’s priceless!”

“Oh, you are so getting it!” Jake hastily gathers snow into a snowball and throws it at Ezekiel. However, Ezekiel step to the side at the last minute, avoiding the snowball. 

“Come on, Cowboy. Is that all you’ve got?” Ezekiel arms spread in challenge.

“Nope.” Jake makes another snowball and throws it. Like with the first one, Ezekiel avoids it. “Oh, come on!”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.” Jake makes another snowball and throws it. Ezekiel avoids it easily. He avoids the next three snowballs as well, much to Jake’s annoyance. 

“Wow, you’re really bad at this, mate.” Ezekiel comments, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Like you can do any better!” Jake exclaims. Ezekiel responds by throwing a snowball at Jake. It hits him in the face.

“Apparently I can do better.” Ezekiel grins smugly. 

“Oh, this is going down your shirt. Come here!” Jake grabs a handful of snow and starts running towards Ezekiel. Ezekiel takes off and almost makes it to the Annex doors when he slips on a patch of ice and faceplants in the snow. Ezekiel rolls onto his back to try and catch his breath. His breath comes in short white puffs. 

“I guess we’re even now.” Jake chuckles.

“Whatever. Just help me up, man.” Jake grabs Ezekiel’s hand to pull him up. However, Ezekiel pulls him forward, right on top of him. Ezekiel flips them over so the Jake’s on his back and Ezekiel’s on top of him.

“We aren’t even. I’m winning.” Ezekiel grins smugly, hands on either side of Jake’s head. They’re both soaked at this point, but neither seem to mind for now.

“Since when was this a game?” Jake asks. Ezekiel’s warm body against his is a dizzying contrast to the frigid air around them. 

“Since I kicked your ass in that snowball fight.” Ezekiel responds.

“You didn’t kick my ass!” Jake protests, a good natured grin on his face. 

“Yeah, I kind of did. And you know what? I think I deserve a prize for winning.” Ezekiel’s gaze flickers to Jake’s lips. 

“What kind of prize did you have in mind?” Jake lick his lips and sneaks a glance at Ezekiel’s lips. Ezekiel grins like a cat with a mouse and leans down so that their noses are touching.

“What about a kiss?” Ezekiel suggests, voice low. His breath ghosts over Jake’s lips. Jake swallows thickly.

“Well, you did win. It’s only fair that I give you your prize.” Jake tangles a hand in Ezekiel’s wet locks and closes the distance between them.Jake’s lips taste like the cherry chapstick he had bought when winter started. Ezekiel drops down to prop himself up with his elbows, deepening the kiss. Ezekiel tastes like the brownie batter Cassandra had warned him to stay away from. They pull apart when they’ve run out of air. Ezekiel rests his forehead against Jake’s, eyes still closed. They’re both smiling widely.

“That was… amazing.” Jake breathes out, memorizing the way Ezekiel’s eyes crinkle at the corner and the dimples on his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Ezekiel opens his eyes to look at Jake, ignoring the pain in his shoulders and back from their position.

“Do you want to go inside and grab some hot chocolate together? We could watch a movie in the theatre room while we warm up.” Jake suggests, playing with Ezekiel’s hair.

“I get to pick the movie though. I don’t want to watch another cheesy Christmas movie.” Jake chuckles.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
